Mating Season
by Arruruchama
Summary: Snake is having a very awkward problem. Unfortunately, Ciel and Sebastian will have to deal with the whole ordeal if they want Snake's services back at full throttle. The question is: Will they last through the awkward and very troubling situations about to unfold? (First Kuroshitsuji FanFiction)
1. Prologue

"Mr. Snake?" Mey-Rin knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Hell~o? Mr. Sna~ke?"

No one's answering.

There was a silence between the three servants. Baldroy decided to break it by taking out his flame thrower and pointing it at Snake's door. "Maybe we should burn the door down…" He suggested. Mey-Rin flailed out her arms in a panicked gesture with Finny. "No, no! That won't do, Mr. Baldroy!" Both of them tried to convince the blond. Baldroy sighed and put down the weapon.

"Mr. Snake will be sad if you accidentally hurt one of his friends!" Finny chided. "Don't burn anything!" The green-eyed boy gave the older man an unimpressed look. "B-Besides, Mr. Sebastian will murder us if he finds out he has another mess to clean."

Baldroy sighed again. "Then what do you suppose we do? He ain't unlocking the door for us, and there's no other way to make him come out." Mey-Rin slapped his shoulder. "Mr. Snake is a shy one! Of course it will be difficult to get him out of there. Unless it's by the young master's orders."

"Where's Snake?" A familiar voice interrupted their banter. Speak of the devil.

"Y-Young master!" The three servants bowed in respect. As expected, Sebastian was standing behind the young boy. Ciel grew a tick mark on his face, completely showing everyone how _pissed_ he was at the new servant for being late.

"H-He wouldn't answer, young master!" Finny informed sadly. "We were bugging him to come out all morning!"

Sebastian didn't look impressed, only an interested look lay on his usually devious-smiling face. "Oh? That is quite odd. Mr. Snake is never late for anything."

Ciel clicked his tongue. "Sebastian, open the door."

Said butler smiled and stepped up to the entrance. "Yes, my Lord."

After one, two kicks, the door's lock was broken and the door itself was left barely hanging on it's hinges.

There, they saw the young man on his bed, his snakes were all huddled in one corner. Snake was lying on the bed, a pillow over his head. He was panting heavily, his face was flushed red. His bed clothes were disheveled, and you could hear him whimpering every now and then.

"Mr. Snake!" The servants exclaimed, worried for their new friend. Ciel's eyes widened by a slight portion. He walked up to Snake, shaking the young man's shoulder gently. "Snake. Wake up." Ciel commanded. Snake had heard him, and he hesitantly lifted the pillow from his face. He was sweating a lot, and the pained look he had accidentally given Ciel was enough for the boy to understand his situation. The young master touched his forehead, finding it too warm for comfort.

"Snake, are you feeling alright?" Ciel asked stoically.

"…Fine…" The snake man mumbled, sitting up straight. A snake slithered up the bed, and it hissed at Ciel. Said boy looked at Snake, expecting a translation.

"_He's not sick. Just… It's too awkward to even mention…_. Says Keats." Snake had said again. Ciel tilted his head slightly to the side. If he's not sick, then what was the problem? He looked at Sebastian for an answer. The demon was smirking, almost trying to hold back a laugh. Ciel's eye narrowed. "The hell are you laughing at? Tell me what's wrong."

"_My. It seems like your butler already found out…_ Says Bronte." Snake muttered. He gripped the pillow tightly. Ciel stared strangely at him. "Sebastian!" He thundered in a commanding voice. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I almost forgot; It's that time of the year again." Sebastian informed wryly. Ciel gave him a ridiculous glance. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sebastian smiled. "Young master, it is time for snakes' mating season."

The three servants gaped at the information while Ciel remained calm, yet the unnerved expression on his face betrayed that calmness. "W-Wait a second…" Ciel started. He turned around to face his footman. "Don't tell me you're affected by this, as well?!"

Snake could only bury his face in his pillow and nod in shame. "I'm sorry for being useless today… S-Says Bronte."

_Liar._ They all thought.

Ciel sighed. "I can't let a servant work when he isn't in the condition to do so." He said straightforwardly. Snake looked at him guiltily. Ciel felt pity for him, it was almost comical. Ciel and any of his other servants could help if it was an injury or an illness…

But they couldn't help a usually calm and reserved human-snake hybrid from his raging hormones. How were they supposed to cure _that_?!

"Sebastian, how long does…_this_…last?" He asked carefully. Sebastian hummed as if the situation wasn't odd at all. Sebastian gave a sickeningly sweet smile and answered: "approximately eight weeks." Sebastian was internally laughing at Ciel's shocked face. "Only four, if lucky."

So…

Snake was going to be –dare he say it,- horny for one to two months, and there was absolutely no way to stop it?

Welcome to Hell, Ciel Phantomhive.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ciel said hopelessly. "Snake, how do you feel?" He asked. Snake only whined further. "…Nn…Weird… Uncomfortable."

This is going to be a long and awkward day.

**What have I done  
Btw the update date of this story will be every Sunday. (I am writing a Kuroko no Basuke fanfic, and God, I update it everyday. -_- this story will be a way to clear my mind. Now I assure you, this story is quite short, and since there's not much Snake love, I decided this is a fun way to do so. XD)**

ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Snake really looked pitiful right now. He was writhing in unease, scared of the unknown. Ciel, sitting by his bedside, was holding a bowl of soup for him to eat. This wasn't what a noble would usually do. It was a servant who helped other servants, after all. Even so, Ciel thought of it as a way to repent lying to Snake about his former first-string members being alive.

"Snake, just eat the damn bowl already!" Ciel commanded impatiently. Snake stubbornly refused and shook his head in a childish manner. "Don't wanna!...Says Emily." Ciel felt his left eye twitch in annoyance. "Snake, I know you're lying! You didn't even put in the distinct accent for your pet!" Ciel pointed out. Snake grumbled. "…Not lying… Says Bronte."

Ciel stood up, forcing the spoon inside the older boy's mouth. "YOU WILL EAT THE SOUP AND LIKE IT." Snake didn't have the energy to fight back and just complied to the younger one's orders. "Young master, I don't think force-feeding mr. Snake will help in any way at all." Sebastian stated calmly, although his amusement was laid out for all to see. Ciel clicked his tongue at him. "Shut up, you mongrel, before I wipe that damned smirk on your face!"

Snake winced at all the noise. This wasn't a good way to ease the atmosphere around them. "_Shut up…_ Says Wilde. _You're making this worse for him than making it better!_...Says Wilde." He murmured, calming down Ciel from making any noise again.

Ciel grinned evilly at his butler before turning his attention to Snake. "Oh, my, Snake. You're drenched in sweat. Would you like to go bathe?"

"_As much as he'd love to, I don't think he can walk around in such a state. The poor boy…. _Says Bronte."

"Is that so? Then, Sebastian,"

He flashed an innocent smile on his face.

"Please go help Snake with the bath. I'm pretty sure he can't do it alone." Ciel stated in a sickeningly sweet voice. Sebastian felt a tick mark appear on his temple and he sighed. "Yes, my Lord." He took Snake bridal style, and just as he did, he earned a whine and a shudder escape the boy's body. _'Oh dear.'_ He thought.

"Good luck, Sebastian~! Make sure he's _very comfortable_, okay?" Ciel slurred, annoying the butler even further.

Meanwhile with both of them, Snake clutched Sebastian's clothes tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Snake murmured. Sebastian hummed in surprise. "Are you speaking for yourself right now? That is quite rare."

Snake ignored him.

"Sorry for being a bother… Especially since this will last for two months at most…" He said in a small voice. Sebastian sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. If we're going to have you work again, you'll need help getting better."

"But how?" Snake asked. "This has been going on for the last twelve years. I don't know how to cure it… Says Dan." It was then Sebastian noticed the small snake behind Snake's ear. Sebastian didn't know how to answer that.

"…Twelve years." Sebastian repeated interestedly. This was truly an amusing subject he'd need to share to the young master.

-

**This was so short, I cried**

**Well, only a few people ever read a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so I guess this is okay… At least I updated, right? XD**


End file.
